The present disclosure relates to an exposure system, for example, to an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) exposure system performing exposure by using extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light.
Transmission-type exposure systems that use deep ultraviolet (DUV) light have been widely used as exposure apparatuses. As the integration density of semiconductor devices has improved and line widths thereof has decreased, next-generation lithography technologies have been studied to further improve the resolution of optical lithography. Among them, an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) exposure apparatus that uses EUV light having a shorter wavelength than that of DUV light has been actively developed and is being applied to semiconductor manufacturing processes. In this regard, EUV exposure may use slots with narrow widths and may be performed with optical systems using a scan technology. Therefore, the EUV exposure apparatus may be referred to as a scanner. For example, fields may be scanned on a wafer one by one at a separate time instead of exposing the entire wafer at the same time. The scanning may be performed by simultaneously moving a wafer and a reticle and moving the slots crossing fields.